


No One Will Ever Know

by sheerw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Infidelity, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerw/pseuds/sheerw
Summary: Alec and Lydia are going on their honeymoon, but things are not always what they seem.





	No One Will Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> My native language isn't English, so if - or more "when"- you find some mistakes, feel free apprise me of them.

**Magnus’ POV**

It wasn’t the first time, and will not be the last. It hurt to see you with her pretending this happiness, but it was a blessing to know that I am the one who can really make you happy.

I am not your protective Lydia. I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I will not fall at your feet Alexander, because no matter how fucking awesome you can be, I know you're a helpless little girl.

A helpless little girl and a very, very naughty one. What a beautiful slut, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, begging me to fuck you in the bathroom of your own wedding. Robert and Maryse would be ashamed of you.

We are now at the institute, with you getting ready for your honeymoon in Japan. Really Alexander, Japan? What are you trying to do? Will you walk around the streets holding Lydia’s hand while you think about all the places we’ve been together? Because we both should've been walking through this portal. May I add, the portal that I created, you little shit!

By far I waved and smiled at Lydia, watching your expression of eternal nothing as you both stepped through the portal.

 

**Alec’s POV**

It wasn’t the first time, and I would make sure that was not the last. You think you can take me, tame me, but you can not, so here I am with her.

You didn't say anything, or protected me as Lydia. You were Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the demon who fucked up my brain every day.

A demon so fucking good that made me scream, losing any semblance of voice, in the bathroom of my own wedding, as a beautiful bitch I am. Yeah, poor Lydia.

We were at the institute, getting ready for our honeymoon, a week in Japan. But that face of yours, Bane, did you had to make it so explicit your desire to be coming with me?

I hugged Lydia kissing her feminine face and stepped through the portal, laughing internally.


End file.
